Titanic: A Jack Frost Story
by katzdragons
Summary: What if Jack Frost was in the story of the Titanic (the 1997 movie)? Jack Dawson is Jack Frost's first believer. What will happen when they go onto the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Titanic? JackxRose. Rated T for the death of more than 1500 people. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey fanfiction! I noticed that there was only one crossover with the Titanic 1997 movie. I thought that was a little strange considering how similar Jack Frost and Jack Dawson are. They both love to have fun, they both traveled the world, and they both died in freezing water. So since only one other person has written fanfiction in this category, I decided that I should to. Please review this story!**

Prologue

_April 15, 1912_

Jack Frost's POV

Jack Frost was stuck out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean sitting on a floating piece of wood, having the worst day of his life. First, the ship scraped the iceberg and started sinking. Now, his first and only believer was going to die right in front of him.

"Hang on, buddy," Jack said to his freezing friend who was clinging onto the same floating piece of wood from the shipwreck. "Don't die."

Jack had wanted to pull his friend out of the water but his 20-year old believer told him that he didn't want to be separated from Rose and there was only room on the piece of wood for one person and one spirit. So here his believer was, slowly freezing to death.

Jack sighed. If he hadn't helped his believer to win those Titanic tickets, his believer probably wouldn't be dying right now.

Jack was so deep in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear his believer whisper his name.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

His friend smiled at him.

"Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault. You're not the one who sank the ship and besides, winning those tickets was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't blame yourself," he whispered.

"Also, don't forget your promise. And make sure Rose keeps her's," his friend whispered again and gestured to the woman on the piece of wood he was clinging onto. She was now laying on her back, staring at the stars.

Jack swallowed hard.

"I promise."

His believer smiled at him. "And never let go of that promise."

Jack tried to hold back tears but failed. "I'll never let go of my promise for as long as I live," he vowed.

His friend struggled to keep his eyes open. "Goodbye, Jackson Overland Frost," he managed to get out.

Jack Frost choked back his sobs. He needed to be strong for his believer. "Goodbye, Jack Dawson."

Jack Dawson lowered his head, closed his eyes, and stopped moving.

Jack Frost's first and only believer was dead.

Jack Frost felt like screaming. He didn't want to accept that his best friend just died in front of him. How could this have happened? It just didn't seem real. Jack could remember when the Titanic was docked at Southampton waiting to set sail on its maiden voyage…


	2. Luckiest Sons of Bitches in the World

**I don't own Jack Frost or any of the Titanic characters. I most certainly do not own any of the movies though that would be cool if James Cameron sold me the rights to the Titanic movie. Sadly, that is impossible because he loves the Titanic too much. Most of the scenes will be taken from the original script of the Titanic movie. Also, please review! I want to know what you guys think about my story so far. Critiques appreciated!**

Chapter One

_Southampton- April 10, 1912_

The Titanic's bell whistled from outside the pub. Inside the pub, sitting around the table were two Swedish men, an American man, and an Italian man. The Swedish men, Olaf and Sven, were arguing in their language. Unseen by all but one, a white haired immortal teen named Jack Frost stood behind the American, looking at his cards. The Italian man, Fabrizio de Rossi, wasn't too happy with how much the American man, Jack Dawson, had bet.

"Jack, you've bet everything we have!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

Jack Dawson took out the cigarette he was smoking. "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," Jack said before placing the cigarette back into his mouth.

Jack Frost looked up to where the Swedish men were. Jack knew their language so he could translate.

"You moron," Olaf said. "I can't believe you bet our tickets."

As the two men squabbled, Jack Frost looked over to Jack Dawson and Fabrizio. Jack Dawson looked over at Sven.

"Sven," Jack said. Sven passed him a card. Jack passed one back to him. Jack put a card into a separate pile. Jack Frost then put the appropriate winning card on top of the pile that Jack Dawson would pick from next to ensure that he won the Titanic third class tickets. Jack Dawson gave the immortal teen a small smile before picking up his winning card.

Jack Frost saluted to him.

The tension in the air was high. Jack Dawson then said, "All right, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Fabrizio?"

Fabrizio laid down his cards. Jack looked over.

"_Niente_," Jack said.

"_Niente_," Fabrizio confirmed. Jack turned to Olaf.

"Olaf?" Jack asked.

Olaf laid down his cards. Jack looked at Olaf's cards.

"Nothing," Jack said before turning to Sven.

"Sven?" Jack asked.

Seven laid down his cards in front of Jack. Jack looked at them.

"Oh," Jack said. "Two pair." Jack glanced at his own cards and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Fabrizio," Jack said sadly.

Fabrizio looked shocked. "Qué sorry? Ma va fa'n culo, you bet all the money-"

"I'm sorry," Jack said firmly. "You're not going to see you mom again for a long time."

Jack then slammed down his cards which was a full house. "Cause we're going to America! Full house, boys!"

Jack and Fabrizio began giving shouts of joy.

"You're welcome," Jack Frost said happily.

Jack Dawson began shoving his winnings into a bag when Olaf grabbed the front of his shirt and raised up a fist.

Jack Frost felt the hand holding his staff tighten. If Olaf hurt Jack…

Olaf suddenly punched Sven.

As Olaf yelled at Sven, Jack Dawson picked up the tickets and kissed them.

"I'm going home!" he shouted to Fabrizio as they hugged.

Jack Frost could see the happiness on Jack Dawson and Fabrizio's faces. He smiled. It was good to know that they were happy.

"I go to America!" Fabrizio exclaimed happily.

"No mate," the bartender suddenly said. "Titanic go to America, in 5 minutes."

Jack Dawson and Fabrizio looked at each other, shocked.

"Shit, Fabri! C'mon, hurry!" Jack said anxiously, gathering the money into a bag.

As soon as Jack and Fabrizio had gathered up their money, they ran out the door, Jack Frost following close behind.

As they ran thru the crowds of people who wanted to see the Titanic, Jack Dawson and Fabrizio were still extremely happy about winning the tickets. They knew how majestic the Titanic was and if one got a chance ride in it, one was pretty much royalty.

"We're traveling high style now!" Jack Dawson shouted gleefully as he ran thru the crown, Fabrizio and Jack Frost running behind him. "We're a couple of regular swells! We're practically goddamned royalty, raggazzo mio!"

"You see? It's my destinio! Like I told you, I go to America, to be a millionaire!" Fabrizio shouted back.

They were near the third class gangway aft at E deck when Jack Frost yelled, "C'mon! Hurry, the door's about to close!"

Jack Dawson turned back and called to Fabrizio, "C'mon, I thought you were fast!"

By the time they reached the entrance, an officer and Sixth Officer Moody were just about to close the door when Jack Dawson, Fabrizio, and Jack Frost ran up.

"Wait, we're passengers!" Jack yelled, holding out the tickets in front of him. He handed them to Sixth Officer Moody.

"Have you been thru the inspection queue?" Sixth Officer Moody asked.

"Course. Anyways, we don't have lice. We're Americans," Jack said, glancing at Fabrizio. "Both of us."

"Right, come aboard," Moody said. The trio ran through the door into the biggest steamship of the age. When they got in, Jack Dawson yelled out to his companions, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches is the world, you know that?"


End file.
